


More

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was no fool, she knew what release meant and perhaps it was the most delicious thing of all; the knowledge that even if she was tied up to her own bed there was no real struggle of power, just the crafted need of the two of them to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyravalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyravalon/gifts).



> Asked by Kyravalon a shameful time ago

“Excellent”

The purred word made Regina close her eyes, hands already turned into fists in front of her, the leathery cord that kept them tied to the bed’s hardboard tugging slightly as she turned her head, still a look of defiance on her eyes, creamed chocolate looking into Emma’s pupils.

“Enough for you, sheriff?”

And perhaps it was the title, a title, a name, that wasn’t as pernicious as the other one everyone in Storybrooke seemed ready to call the blonde with. Perhaps it was the way Regina consciously arched her back, not enough to pain her but enough to let her ass move a little bit higher, power still pouring out of her like magic, the same magic Emma had asked her to use a few days ago, has demanded to be taught on.

And Regina had complied with a smirk and a soft-curling voice that had made Emma’s eyes turn from stone to water, quivering lips and mumbled petitions of release what had been heard on the older woman’s bedroom that night.

Now, however, it was Emma’s turn to prove she had learnt her lesson just as Regina had wanted. And so she waited.

And perhaps it was all of that, the luxurious smell of power and magic, the almost toxic need to be touched, the demanding petition of being fucked. Emma growled and Regina smirked as she saw the resolution on the way Emma’s right hand curled around the whip, the way the blonde’s wrist rose, pulse pumping through the veins visible due to the paleness of the woman, asking, needing, in the same way.

She was no fool, she knew what release meant and perhaps it was the most delicious thing of all; the knowledge that even if she was tied up to her own bed there was no real struggle of power, just the crafted need of the two of them to play.

So she waited and smirked, still with her neck muscles straining as she eyed the blonde, still with her back arched, still in a position she waited for Emma to fix. And so the blonde did with a nudge that wasn’t gentle and a hand with short yet sharp nails that raked down her back, leaving the imprints of phantom pain alongside with the feeling of lines she later on would redraw.

“Ask for it” She heard and there was the nudge again, Emma’s sex against her body, against her ass. She kept the smirk but followed the demand, neck relaxed once again, eyes trained on the pillow she had in front of her, legs spread, her bra open but still in place by her shoulders.

And so she bit her lip and let out a sigh before she closed her eyes and asked for it, voice silky, deep.

“Please”

And as she felt the edge of the whip against her overheated flesh she relaxed entirely on the cord that hold her, knowing she needed to prepare herself before the actual hit arrived, the pain, albeit delicious, still sharp. Like the words and banter they both still shared when the rest of the town could heard them, like the promises they had once shared when everything seem to have been lost.

The idea though, of being finally spanked made her grip her cords around her wrists and digits even more strongly as Emma seemed to hesitate, going between her ass and sex that peeked whenever she moved, wet but still not enough, not like the fantasies she had let herself indulge in about dripping wetness that never was too much.

Still, it was the reality of it what made it what it was and so she waited as Emma scribbled down promises on her ass, waiting for the right second, tapping it against her flesh, the barely there ghost-like touch, one that would turn into slicing pain any second now.

And so, as she started to feel her heart pounding inside of her despite her stubborn reflex of keep everything under control, the whip rose and fell, lightly, but making enough sound against her body for her to open her eyes.

“Emma” She started, commanding more. Behind her she just felt Emma’s free hand steading itself on her hip, the pull on her muscles as her calves strained to keep the position making her bit her lower lip.

The second hit wasn’t as gentle. Sharp and quick, it dragged the same sound once again, this time longer, its echo filling the room.

“You want more” The blonde breathed, not a question, but not an affirmation either, just the taunting realization.

Regina said nothing. Not for a second at least.

“Do you want an invitation?”

It was almost cruel but to the point. After that the third and fourth hits didn’t wait for permission, landing and bruising, hot and the blank feeling of pain hitting Regina as they marked her body.

It was everything about release, release of the frustration they both felt, release of the needs the both knew the other had, release.

And yet, it wasn’t.

So when Emma moved alongside Regina, her legs open just in the right way to let the brunette know how hot, how slick, how _in need_ she was, Regina just moved her ass, letting the blonde know it was okay to such thing. And when Emma finally let the whip fall from her grip, flesh swollen, red, raw but not broken, never broken, Regina let out a satisfied sigh.

“You wanted more” She heard, no wonder, no smug tone, just need and she nodded, body slick with sweat and hands burning with pain and magic, magic she felt jumping inside her eyes as she opened them again, throat raw and lips bitten.

“I always want more”


End file.
